


Огонь и мёд

by Silveross



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Demons, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveross/pseuds/Silveross
Summary: AU! Благие знамения //- И всё же я глупец, верно? //- Глупец, конечно. Но тогда стоит заметить, что все ангелы в каком-то смысле глупцы.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	1. PG-13 - 18 век, пост-Армагеддон

_XVIII век_

Люди обожали бросаться из крайности в крайность, и это казалось им по-своему правильным. Если что-то не ладилось, то обязательно над ними нависала тёмная полоса с чередой неудач, если что-то радовало и дела шли проще простого — это наверняка светлая. Находить промежуточный вариант они почему-то отказывались, считая, что и обеих полос с них (бедных) достаточно.

В каком-то смысле, признаться, в их рассуждениях имелась толика правды, и Энтони даже вдаваться в подробности не хотел, чтобы это описать. Просто хватало того факта, кто он, с вполне внятной целью отправленный ходить по Земле, и кто его полная противоположность, резко попадающаяся на глаза раз в пару сотен лет.

Мир не стоял не месте, прогресс двигался вперёд, и оставалось только растворяться среди новых поколений человеческого рода, чтобы находить новые черты, отличающие их от ушедших предков. Что-то сменялось, уступая место волнительному новому «завтра», но что-то не изменится в людях никогда. Энтони знал, как вызвать даже в самом правильном и чистом сердце желание на первородный грех, и иной раз со слишком беззаботным видом выбирал того, кого предстоит искушать.

А Питер снова и снова представлял собой чистоту и наивность, простительные разве что детям, и так свято верил в каждое услышанное слово, будто не зная, что в нём кроется самый несуразный подтекст. Каждый раз, оказываясь с ним плечом к плечу, Энтони вскидывал брови и говорил всё, что придёт в голову, лишь бы увидеть неожиданно дёрнувшиеся плечи и плохо скрываемый румянец, охватывающий порой ангела до кончиков ушей. Виделось ему в этом что-то забавное, а идти вразрез собственным принципам он не привык.

Оживлённый праздник на улицах Рима казался ему очередной неясной вспышкой среди пасмурного дня. Толпа то радостно выкрикивала какие-то поздравления, то танцевала, занимая огромные площади, то двигалась волной и переносилась на соседние улицы. Было в этих созданиях нечто знатное — умели сделать веселье из ничего. Энтони ловко двигался между высоких и низких спин, проходя к перилам, и одним движением заставил сбоку вспыхнуть чей-то факел. Куда же без этого? Он опёрся руками о деревянные балки и скучающе оглядел резвящийся вечером народ, выискивая среди макушек знакомые светлые кудри. Со временем взгляд и правда на них наткнулся, вот только ему потребовалось мгновенье, чтобы чуть приспустить очки на кончик носа, не стесняясь нечеловеческих змеиных глаз, и внимательнее присмотреться без затемнённых стёкол.

Питер выглядел смущённым и радостным одновременно, весь такой светящийся, восторженный и поддерживающий всеобщее увеселение. Надо же! Энтони усмехнулся, возвращая очки на место, и подумал, что целые тысячелетия не могли его удивить так, как удивил этот миг. Подумать только — ангел и человек? Не мерещится ли ему?

Но таки нет, Питер и правда шёл рядом с красивой молодой девушкой, придерживающей его за локоть и попутно поправляющей изящное длинное платье. Она была красива и приятна, но по какой-то причине увидеть в ней нечто особенное у Энтони совсем не получалось. Обычная, фыркнул он, ибо, пожалуй, это слово вполне удачно подходило для её описания.

_Вот ты и попался, ангел._

На языке так и вертелась колкость, мол, а не угодил ли Питер в свои же сети, не нарушил ли законы Неба и личную безгрешную политику, но думается ему, что всему своё время, и позже он обязательно обо всём спросит. Какие-то минуты Энтони ещё наблюдал за ничем не выделяющимися на фоне всего остального силуэтами, а когда молчаливое бездействие наскучило, то оттолкнулся от перил руками, напоследок оглядев заполненную толпами народа площадь, и плавно направился в противоположную сторону.

О, этим вечером он планировал хорошенько себя порадовать парочкой юных дев и несколькими бутылками красного вина. Энтони поморщился, отворачиваясь и следуя вдоль улицы — в груди только что-то кололо. Что-то не особо приятное. Ангел и человек. Человек и ангел. Довольно искушающий союз, ему ли — демону — об этом не знать. В том смысле, что это по его части — приводить людей к запретному плоду, и разве ангелы не лишены права вступать в связь с человеком?

Энтони раздражённо сжал челюсти, пытаясь справиться со странным ощущением внутри. Они были знакомы несколько тысяч лет, почти друзья, если это слово вообще уместно по отношению к их сущностям, а Питер решил от него это скрыть! Эмоции чуть отпустили, когда он повторно обдумывал увиденное и тяжело вздохнул. Энтони хотелось верить, что этот опыт не ударит ангела под дых, как обычно происходит со всеми наивными простаками. Только бы тому хватила ума, Бо… Дьявол.

Мысли преследовали его в течение всего пути, однако у довольно вызывающего заведения все они разом вылетели из головы, и Энтони убедил себя, что ближайшие недели он о них и не вспомнит. Как-то не до глупых ангельских проблем.

Все дороги вели в Рим. Спустя несколько месяцев город показался ему точно таким же, как и несколько десятков раз до этого дня. Игнорировать очередной приказ он не видел смысла, потому без особых помыслов вернулся туда и в полной мере занялся работой.

Энтони был практически уверен, что Питер по-прежнему находится там, и непозволительно расслабленно выдохнул, неожиданно обнаруживая его возле той самой площади в центре. Ангел со спины не почувствовал постороннего приближения и коротко вздрогнул, стоило только знакомому смешку раздаться совсем рядом. Питер обернулся и удивлённо посмотрел на него, чуть приоткрыв рот, но тут же расплылся в приветливой улыбке и радостно кивнул.

— О, Энтони, и вы здесь? — задался он искренним вопросом.

— А ты думал, что один можешь во всей Европе колесить? — лаконично протянули ему в ответ, вставая сбоку и небрежно засовывая руки в карманы брюк. Питер несколько смущенно пробурчал «нет», и Энтони привычно усмехнулся. Как ребёнок. Хотя Ангел же, что с него взять. — Разумеется, я здесь. Работа, знаешь ли. А ты тут какими судьбами?

Питер слишком неуверенно пожал плечами, указывая на снующие по площади толпы людей. Энтони прищурился и иронично вскинул бровь в ожидании продолжения.

— По тем же причинам. Вы давно приехали? — Питер тут же перевёл тему разговора, всем своим видом выдавая крайнюю степень заинтересованности в собственном вопросе. — А праздник позавчера видели? Это было так красиво! — мечтательно зажмурился он, сложив руки в замок перед грудью. — Никогда ничего подобного не видел!

— Что, совсем ничего? Разве сотворение нашего мира тебя не впечатлило? — лукаво подметил Энтони, склонив голову набок и глянув на него исподлобья. — Нет, моя сторона доложила о новом задании только вчера, так что не видел.

— Жаль, — расстроенно покачал головой Питер. — Думаю, вам бы понравилось.

— Чего только ни придумали люди, — задумчиво потёр Энтони подбородок, — но празднества у них и правда с каждым веком всё лучше и лучше. Однако удивительно, что тебя это настолько впечатляет — чудеса вроде как по вашей ангельской части.

— Почему же? — Питер повернулся и уставился несколько обиженным взглядом, скрещивая руки на груди и довольно забавно хмуря брови. — Если ангелы могут создавать чудеса, это не значит, что они не могут испытывать радость, когда их делает кто-то другой.

— «Испытывать радость»? — Энтони вытянул лицо от удивления и коротко засмеялся. — Ну и трактовка, слушай. И что ты подразумеваешь под чудесами, ангел?

Питер неожиданно растерялся, но в следующее мгновение взял себя в руки и уверенно оглядел заполненную площадь. Он был тем, кто убьётся к чертям, если потребуется, чтобы доказать наличие у кого-то светлых качеств. Энтони помнил период до того, пока не пал с небес, однако не уверен, что поступал точно так же. Скорее его можно было отнести к Гавриилу, чем к Питеру. Да. Это будет точнее. Возможно, поэтому он и стал падшим.

— Всё, что здесь происходит, наверное, — широко улыбнулся тот, с горящими глазами поворачиваясь к демону. — Вспомните, разве мы — в смысле, _наши_ — когда-нибудь учили людей подобному? Нет, они вышли на этот путь сами, и наслаждаются обычным праздником так, будто это повторное создание нового мира. А что делает счастливыми нас, Энтони? — склонил он голову, невинно вскинув светлые брови. — Разве… есть вообще что-то, способное вызвать чувство радости в оккультных существах?

— Перед ответом задам встречный вопрос, Питер, — Энтони серьёзно нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди. — _А к чему нам это?_ Испытывать радость, чем-то наслаждаться… Мы живём тысячелетиями, ангел, и в большинстве случаев являемся причинами того, что люди имели и будут иметь дальше. Мы наблюдаем, как годы утекают сквозь пальцы, и ходим по этой земле по целому ряду приказов, а выполняя их, выдумываем новые. Так к чему, скажи мне, искать радость в чём-то столь простом, если однажды мы всё равно оставим это позади через несколько столетий, когда этот век сменится другим? Чтобы просто… попробовать? — он горько усмехнулся, позволяя очкам съехать чуть вниз по носу. — Ты сам же ответил на свой вопрос, ангел. Мы — оккультные, и чувства, свойственные смертным, находятся для нас за такой же гранью, как и наше существование — для них.

— Возможно, в этом есть смысл, — Питер глубоко вздохнул и отвёл взгляд. — Но неужели вы ни разу ничего не чувствовали по отношению к кому-то другому?

Энтони с минуту хмурился, не понимая, зачем задавать настолько глупый вопрос, однако в следующий миг расплылся в коварном оскале, вспомнив причину своего когда-то странного состояния. Вот оно что. В этом всё дело.

— Испытывал, почему же, — он вновь иронично вскинул бровь. — Вожделение. Страсть. Базовые эмоции, из которых я и состою. А ты, видать, успел глубоко окунуться в суть человеческих сердец.

Питер отрыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но тут же его закрыл, будто слова застряли в горле. Он смотрел строго перед собой, не желая давать ни малейшего намёка на то, что его застали врасплох, и вспоминая — ангелы никогда не проигрывают. Энтони это довольно приятно забавило, пока его демоническое сердце покрывалось приятным тягучим ощущением, похожим на _**мёд**_. Попал в самую точку.

Назревало ощущение, что ответа не последует целую вечность, и он не понимал, с чем связано неожиданное молчание, похожее больше на поражение, чем на тщательное продумывание дальнейшего хода. Питер как-то странно тускнел на глазах, опуская плечи, и это удивляло ещё сильнее. Энтони привык видеть его взволнованным, по-детски весёлым и готовым к любым неожиданностям, и вовсе не… расстроенным. Он спешно осмотрел площадь, стараясь проследить за чужим взглядом, и неожиданно для себя понял всё в считанные секунды.

Она вновь выглядела невероятно счастливой — та девушка. Правда, в этот раз плечом к плечу с ней следовал другой мужчина, и не стоило труда разглядеть золото на её безымянном пальце. Энтони чуть сморщился, громко вздыхая и закатывая глаза.

_Ох, вот оно что._

— Нет, не успел… — наконец ответил Питер тихим голосом, лишённым эмоциональной окраски.

— А пытался? — Энтони повернул голову, склонил её набок и принялся разглядывать светлые-светлые кудряшки, немного неестественно смотрящиеся на фоне человеческого цвета волос прохожих. Будто много-много муки на голову высыпали, но ему нравилось, отчего хотелось протянуть руку и коснуться прядей кончиками пальцев — это было по-ангельски красиво.

— Я… Я не… — поспешно выдохнул Питер, но заметив внимательный змеиный прищур поверх тёмных очков, направленный прямо на него, резко завёл руки за спину в попытке скрыть нерешительность вместо со страхом перед неизвестно чем. — Всё было так ново и неожиданно, я не знал, как с этим справляться. Люди проделывают подобное со своими сердцами десятки раз за всю жизнь, а… у меня и одного не получилось. Какой же стыд, боже! Ангел, не знающий природы светлых чувств — истинный позор, да?

Энтони почти не дышал, слушая неожиданно искренний поток речи, и мысленно повторно закатывал глаза. Горе луковое он, а не ангел. Тысячи лет прожил, и всё такой же. Их там что, совсем ничему не учили? Сразу же пинали и отправляли заниматься богоугодным делом? Вот это и правда кошмар. Если сейчас такие проблемы, то дальше что будет? Через (приблизительно) какой-нибудь век?

— Рано или поздно все ангелы пытаются вникнуть в человеческий дар, будь то падшие или святые, — беззаботно пожал плечи Энтони, — и в этом нет ничего постыдного. К тому же, я уверен, что ты не делал ничего такого, из-за чего мог бы оказаться на дне рядом со мной. За руку-то хоть подержал, а? — насмешливо вопросил он, по-прежнему глядя на своего давнего друга поверх оправы очков.

— Разумеется, ничего такого! — смущённо вспыхнул Питер, и лицо стало, как маков цвет. — Я просто впервые почувствовал… тепло?

— Ты это у меня — демона — сейчас спрашиваешь? — показушно хмыкнул Энтони, хищно сощуривая свои большие жёлтые глаза. — Знать не желаю, что связывало тебя с этой женщиной, ангел, однако могу тебя заверить, — спрятал он руки в карманах брюк, легко поворачиваясь на пятках. — Люди никогда не знают, чего они хотят. Сегодня в них полно энергии мир с ног на голову перевернуть, а завтра им хочется просто встать с кровати и не заснуть. Ты никогда за ними не поспеешь. И, ради Дьявола, не приближайся больше к человеческим женщинам! — прошипел он сквозь зубы, будто готовясь в сию секунду обратиться змеем. Питер удивлённо вздрогнул от его тона.

— А вы разве знаете? — пролепетал он немного не своим голосом. Энтони едва удержался, чтобы не цокнуть языком и не прожечь чьё-нибудь пальто щелчком пальцев.

— Один конкретный ангел, который с виду довольно умный, иногда бывает чертовски непредусмотрительным и легкомысленным. Знаю. Ещё пару месяцев назад удалось лично пронаблюдать сию сцену, между прочим, — его лицо становилось кислым, а глаза излучали совсем нескрываемое раздражение. Да что за чувство такое странное?

— Правда? Я вас тогда не заметил… — Питер вмиг обратил внимание на площадь, где всё ещё можно было разглядеть среди народа определённых особ. Энтони скрипнул зубами. Не заметил. Ему же не до этого было. — И всё же я глупец, верно?

Питер заглянул ему в глаза неожиданно пронзительно и доверчиво, словно стараясь таким образом вытащить все интересующие ответы.

— Глупец, конечно, — беззастенчиво согласился Энтони, криво усмехнувшись и поправив очки на носу. — Но тогда стоит заметить, что все ангелы в каком-то смысле глупцы. Вы говорите о том, чего сами не понимаете, хотя могли бы этому научиться уже пару тысячелетий назад. Не обязательно становиться человеком, чтобы суметь его познать.

— Предположим, что ангелы столь непредусмотрительные, — несколько недовольно начал Питер, а Энтони чересчур скептически воззрился на него, как будто не понимая, какие в этом могут быть сомнения. — Но тогда и демоны такие же? Я имею в виду, не до конца понимающие, чем занимаются.

— Всё может быть, но давай-ка сегодня без конфликтов, — прозвучал неопределённый шипящий ответ. — Не откажешь ли в удовольствии угостить тебя ужином, ангел? Мне сейчас чертовски хочется выпить.

— А давайте! — губы Питера привычно растянулись в радостной улыбке, после чего он сразу развернулся и первым отошёл от перилл. От его светящегося вида становилось не страшно сгореть в адовом огне, сжирающем изнутри грудную клетку. И Энтони сгорит, если надо. В своём же _**огне**_.

Они ещё переговаривались, а демонический взгляд проскользнул куда-то сквозь толпу, и на одном юношеском пальце магическим образом исчезло кольцо. И вот чёрт знает, зачем он это сделал.

***

_После Армагеддона-которого-не-было_

Питер обожал получать новые знания, ведь они — основа в развитии мира. Это дар, которым награждены люди, и ему это казалось донельзя прекрасным. Он любил изучать книги, старые слитки, потрёпанные фолианты и руны — в них сокрыто всё, чего не видно невооружённому взгляду. Его мир был полон удивлений и приятных открытий, к которым эфирные создания будут готовы ещё не скоро.

Столетия сменялись другими столетиями, люди — людьми, а потусторонний мир оставался всё таким же вычурным и консервативным. Хоть Небеса и подстраивались под современный лад, к сожалению, о его представителях подобного сказать не получалось. Питер никогда не был в Аду, и (упаси, Боже) не собирался туда попадать, однако некое чутьё ему подсказывало, что и там ситуация не лучше.

Он мысленно ругался на себя, открывая книжный магазин посреди Лондона, и пытался убедиться, что это только во благо себе и будущим поколениям. В городе сверкало редкое солнце, приятно ослепляющее глаза и согревающее макушку, и каждая частичка тела таяла от благоговения. Питер был готов жизнь положить на поиски всего возможного, чтобы сохранить в небольшом пространстве стеллажей остатки ушедших в прошлое лет.

Однако в череде обыденности он успевал отвлекаться на нечто более непонятное и в то же время важное, осторожно опускаясь на кресло перед неожиданно заглядывающим демоном и наливая им обоим очень вкусное полусладкое вино. Не ангельское, но тоже очень даже ничего. Питер сжимал в пальцах хрупкий фужер, с лёгкой улыбкой на губах слушая немногословные комментарии Энтони по поводу некоторых отчётов руководства снизу. Думалось ему, это выглядело слишком уж идеально со стороны — два врага, признавшие друг друга друзьями.

Питер оказался не готов высказывать по этому поводу какого-то определённого мнения, и вообще не собирался обдумывать сложившуюся ситуацию. Потому что они ангел и демон, умело играющие свои роли и выполняющие поставленные перед ними задачи. Даже если не всегда могли вслух это признать. Потому что находились по разные стороны баррикад, воздерживающих человеческий мир от преждевременного краха. Он поднимал взгляд от книги в особенно тихие вечера, едва услыхав звук отворившейся двери, которую точно закрывал на замок, и знакомо склонял голову набок с загорающимся весельем в глазах, вспоминая, что для Энтони замки никогда не будут преградой.

_И это до ужаса неправильно_ , про себя вздыхал Питер, но всё равно поднимался и откладывал книгу в сторону, чтобы добраться до бутылки Бордо. Пожалуй, это становилось их совместным причащением: для Энтони — пороков, которые он совершал день за днём ради принципов и статуса, а у него — тех, которые не совершал, но хотел, отчего чувствовал себя виноватым без какого-либо греха. Питер не желал знать, как пришлось бы их искуплять. И всё-таки о них думал.

— На кой ты читаешь всё, что хранишь? — насмешливо вопросил Энтони и и лениво снял очки, совершенно не понимая пользы от столь людского занятия.

— Как же? — Питер укоризненно вскинул светлые брови и любовно провёл ладонью по корочке увесистой книги на его коленях. — Это ведь культура, которой восторгаются по всей планете, к тому же, мне любопытно узнавать о безграничном воображении людей.

— В том и дело. Это же просто вымыслы, — Энтони устало подпёр щёку рукой и с лёгкой усмешкой наблюдал, как переливалась в фужере алая жидкость под ярким светом магазинных ламп. — К чему тогда внимать и заполнять этим голову?

— Каждому своё, — пожал Питер плечами, несколько неуверенно глядя демону в глаза. — А что насчёт вас, Энтони? Вы чем-нибудь интересуетесь?

— Тебя, — коротко вздохнул тот, будто из века в век устал говорить одно и то же.

— Что-что?

— Мы знакомы с Эдема, а ты по-прежнему столь официален, ангел, — Энтони не выглядел раздражённым, но Питер не помнил ни единого раза, когда тот делал бы ему замечание на этот счёт. То ли не забывал, что это свойственно ангелам, потому и не обращал внимания, то ли ему в каком-то смысле это нравилось, то ли нравы нынешнего общества заставили иначе посмотреть на их дуэт…

— Это слишком странно? — Питер пребывал в недоумении, граничащем с досадой. Неужели они были не настолько хорошими друзьями, чтобы сразу говорить о том, что приносит им дискомфорт в общении?

— Нет. Но было бы приятнее, если бы ты перестал так делать, — поморщился Энтони и устремил свой взгляд, не сокрытый очками, прямо в его голубые глаза, и отметил в них двоякую растерянность. — К дьяволу твою формальность!

— Учту, — добродушно кивнул Питер, соглашаясь на что угодно, лишь бы не вызывать чувства раздражения у одного конкретного индивида в человеческом обличии. — Так что насчёт тебя, Энтони?

Последний очень странно и многозначительно на него посмотрел, отчего ангел начал немного нервничать, думая, что опять ляпнул не то, и в него вот-вот полетят новые порции замечаний, однако этого не последовало, а Энтони молча буравил его своим демоническим взглядом, пока что-то усиленно обдумывал.

— Конечно, да, — совсем по-змеиному шипел тот, расплываясь в дьявольской улыбке и доливая себе вина. — К примеру, портить людям праздники. Знаешь, как это забавляет? Один щелчок пальцев, и у кого-то куча проблем из ничего, — самодовольство так и проскальзывало в тоне его голоса, отчего Питер знакомо втянул носом воздух и покачал головой. Демон на то и демон, чтобы гордиться подобными вещами. Лично ему в Рождество не помешало бы кого-то осчастливить пару раз, подарить несусветную мелочь, способную вмиг изменить короткую жизнь. — Однако это всё пустое, — громко фыркнул Энтони, в этот момент будучи неожиданно задумчивым. — Есть кое-что гораздо интереснее…

— О, правда? — вмиг радостно улыбнулся Питер, выпрямляя осанку и от всей души заинтересованно разглядывая лицо собеседника, чьи черты знал наизусть за столько тысяч лет. — И что же это?

— Да так, — ни с того ни с сего отмахнулся Энтони, словно это совершенно неважно, и с загадочной ухмылкой отвёл глаза в сторону. — Всё последнее столетие заглядывать к одному очень давнему другу и вместо дел заниматься с ним распитием вин.

Питер тогда завис на несколько секунд, сопоставляя услышанное с действительным ходом событий, и впервые за вечер смущённо улыбнулся в фужер, чтобы скрыть это от проницательных демонических глаз. Может быть, он не был готов задумываться о чём-то многогранном и двусмысленном, и всё же точно бы соврал, сказав, что эти встречи не доставляли ему удовольствия. Иногда ощущение бывало сравнимо со свободой, к которой временами отчаянно прорывалась его сущность, и передать словами сложно, что в этот миг творилось в его голове.

В течение сотен лет ему казалось, что он совершенно не понимает суть их с Энтони отношений. Питер специально приходил в парк, задумчиво наблюдал за проходящими людьми и усердно пытался увидеть хотя бы одну параллель. Когда-то это и правда получалось, но стоило проявиться на свет чему-то одному, вслед всплывало что-то другое, совершенно неподходящее ни единой их встрече. Питер смешно хмурился, утыкался взглядом в якобы интересную ему газету и не понимал, чего конкретно не понимал.

Мужчины позволяли друг друга толкать, в шутку оскорблять, и вообще делали уйму вещей, которые ни Питер, ни Энтони не позволяли себе никогда совершать. Правда, на особо интересных разговорах он прислушивался, постукивая указательным пальцем по подбородку и обещая себе кое-что записать. Чувства влюблённости и радости вокруг заставляли его улыбаться и в самую хмурую погоду, и Питеру только и оставалось посылать небольшое благословение молодой паре.

_Во имя Господа…_

Ему бы кто его дал.

Во время обедов в «Ритце» колени как-то сами по себе поджимались от волнения, а неприятный холодок знакомо пробегал по спине. Питер ощутимо вздрагивал, собирая всю силу воли в кулак и сваливая это на прохладное время года, и искренне надеялся, что это останется незамеченным. В конце концов, с чего бы Энтони акцентировать на этом внимание? Демону, павшему когда-то с небес. Из него лилось слишком много порочного и неправильного, от чего ангелов всегда старались сберечь, однако в какой-то момент где-то на подсознательном уровне это явно начинало ему импонировать. Как сказали бы люди: «все мы не без греха». И как-то не имело значения, что у Питера их вообще не должно быть.

Только они были. Два.

Первый до сих пор вспоминался, как вспышка света в прорези задёрнутых штор, и почему-то с годами Питер только неясно улыбался уголками губ на это, пожимая плечами и пряча недосказанные предложения в глотках облепихового чая. Что было, то было, конечно, и всё-таки опыт приносил свои плоды — он не торопился делать выводов, даже если и прошло несколько сотен лет. А второй…

Второй безумно обожал роскошь, свою машину и рок-группы, чьими песнями упивался в течение долгой дороги за пределы Лондона. Он ненавидел зимы и увесистые пуховики, обычно приятно согревающие при резких похолодания, а ещё терпеть не мог фокусы и любые непредвиденные ситуации, способные помешать его грандиозным планам. В нём веками жила любовь к качественному алкоголю и достойным развлечениям, способным покорить его нечеловеческое сердце. У него были _**огненно**_ -рыжие волосы, которые привлекали к себе внимание особо любопытных и казались довольно жёсткими на первый взгляд, и яркие-яркие змеиные глаза, удачно скрытые их обладателем от обычно впечатлительных прохожих. Глаза, в которых Питер видел всё, что хотелось бы чувствовать его сердцу.

Пожалуй, это был самый главный его грех, заключающийся в незначительных касаниях, томных вздохах в одиноком магазине и потаенных мыслях, которые наполнены вопросами без ответов и проблесками банальной человеческой надежды. _Может быть, когда-нибудь_?

И лишь в преддверие Армагеддона Питер был уверен, что нет в мире правильного и неправильного. Есть божий замысел, есть те, кто вовремя оказывается в нужном месте, есть огромная вселенная, полная тайн, и оставшиеся часы жизни на Земле, которыми ему даже некогда насладиться. Он пытался вырваться с небес, чтобы связаться с Энтони, шёл против тех, рядом с кем должен стоять в строю, и забыл обо всём, что было когда-то значимо. Антихрист, развоплощение, конец света… Морально угнетало посильнее Потопа, ей богу! Одно только гложило за целые тысячи лет, и понял Питер это только тогда, когда схватил Адама за руку — у него имелось столько лет для обдумывания, а запоздалая мысль пришла непосредственно в самый животрепещущий момент. _Если бы Энтони только мог понять…_ Они были не просто врагами, чьи пути сошлись по вине случая, и он бы ради доказательства столетия отдал, только бы суметь это сказать.

В ближайшем будущем, наверное, тихонько заметил он про себя в ту ночь их оставшейся жизни, когда небо заполнилось звёздами, а ему так спокойно предложили переночевать под одной крышей.

— Мне любопытно. Мы… — выдохнул Питер многое время спустя, поудобнее перехватив кружку с чаем и мельком оглядев свой восстановленный книжный магазин. Энтони картинно приподнял бровь, давая намёк на продолжение предложения и прокручивая ножку фужера в ладони. — Мы теперь не скоро займёмся тем, чем занимались, верно?

— Ангел, мы сломали систему, оставшись живыми от адского огня и святой воды, — по-доброму усмехнулся Энтони, а в уголках его глаз собрались возрастные человеческие морщинки. — Думаешь, после этого им важны какие-то отчёты?

— Наверное, ты прав, — приподнял Питер уголки губ и виновато качнул головой. — Просто не могу поверить, что после стольких лет я… впервые ни перед кем не обязан.

— Серьёзно? — хмыкнул демон, удивлённо взирая поверх тёмной оправы. — Долго же до тебя доходило. Но это так, ангел, — возвратил он очки на место одним ловким движением пальцев, и губы его снова растянулись в привычной усмешке. — Теперь всё иначе. До следующего Армагеддона, во всяком случае.

— Типун тебе на язык! — эмоционально воскликнул Питер, в шоке округляя глаза и едва ли не выливая горячий чай на свои светлые брюки, ужасно напоминающие стиль девятнадцатого века.

— Как скажешь, — Энтони расплылся в странной улыбке, хитро сощуриваясь и поудобнее облокачиваясь о спинку кресла. Ох уж этот ангел… Святая простота. Шуток не понимает.

Питер недовольно поджал губы, прилагая искренние усилия, чтобы не возмутиться подобной безалаберности по отношению к тому, что могло недавно уничтожить всё на своём пути, но через пару секунд его лицо смягчилось, и он вспомнил, с кем имеет дело.

— Значит, ты планируешь и дальше здесь обитать?

— Да, вроде того, — Питер без особого энтузиазма взирал на задумчивое выражение лица напротив. — А ты… планировал уезжать?

— Пока нет, — лениво ответил Энтони и склонил голову к плечу, всем видом показывая, что это уже решённый вопрос. — К тому же, как тебя тут одного оставлять?

— Что? — смущённо подавился чаем Питер, игнорируя последовавший за этим смешок. Он ослышался? Правда, его собеседник выглядел куда серьёзнее обычного.

— Ты же опять во что-то влипнешь, ангел, а мне потом тебя спасать! — ворчал Энтони. — Не проще ли просто не позволять этому случаться, как думаешь?

— Я, конечно, не святой, — начал бубнить тот, — но не так уж часто ты меня и спасал.

— Бесспорно, — спокойно кивнули ему в ответ. — Пару десятков раз. Всего-то.

— Но ведь ты мог этого не делать, — настойчиво возразил Питер, позабыв про остывающий чай.

— Мог.

— Но делал.

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать, ангел? — Энтони закатил глаза, что было видно за тёмными очками. — Самокопание по твоей… вашей… Чёрт, да какая разница! — раздражённо рыкнул он. — Если ты забыл, я всё ещё демон, которому _нравится_ и _будет нравиться_ перенаправлять и искушать. Откуда мне знать, с какой превеликой радости светлые части моей души решили тебе помочь?

Питер молча разглядывал и невольно ощущал порхающее чувство в груди, подобное взмахам крыльев множества бабочек. Поэтому и спросил. Потому что он и сам не знал, с какой же радости допытывался до вразумительного ответа.

— Честно говоря, — Питер отвёл взгляд и сжал ладони на коленях в кулаки, — я тоже мало что понимаю в своих решениях. Последнее время так точно…

— Не забивай голову, — Энтони свёл брови на переносице, снимая очки и потирая виски. — Это всё за пределами твоего понимания, ангел. Подобное могут вытворять только люди — совершать необдуманные поступки, а затем расплачиваться за них.

— Я думал, в твоём праве тоже делать то, что взбредёт в голову, — растерянно протянул Питер, совершенно не понимания, в какую степь потихоньку скатывался их диалог про всемирные замыслы. Энтони поднял на него вопросительный взгляд, полный недоумения, который вмиг сменился на некое подобие снисходительности.

— Смотря, о чём речь. Однако и у меня есть свои планы, — он подался вперёд на кресле, опираясь локтями о колени и разглядывая невидимые пылинки на небольшом журнальном столике.

— Это очень хорошо, — согласились с ним и доверительно сощурились. — У меня всё сложнее. Ни единой мысли в голове на этот счёт, — досадно жаловался Питер, беззащитно обхватив плечи руками. — Импровизация, конечно, дело стоящее, но когда она теперь во всём… Я совсем не представляю, как быть дальше.

Энтони какое-то время молча взирал на него нечитаемым взглядом, и лишь Всевышней известно, что творилось с его мыслями. У него тоже не было представлений, каким будет для них невзрачное «завтра», полное всё тех же двояких вопросов и вероятности, что их когда-нибудь действительно изживут со свету: одного окунут в святую воду, другого — сожгут в ярко-алом адском пламени. И всё же он знал ответ, а Питеру очень-очень было нужно, чтобы кто-то уверенно сказал ему успокоиться и убедиться в том, что всё отныне будет только замечательно.

— Просто жить, ангел, — наконец благоразумно ответил Энтони, поднявшись на ноги, обошёл журнальный столик и сел на него сверху, устраиваясь непосредственно перед сжавшим колени Питером и скрещивая руки на груди. — Жить так, как тебе хочется. В этом суть нашего с тобой положения. Понимаешь?

Питер растерянно кивнул, в общей сложности предполагая, как бы ему хотелось, но прикусив язык и не сумев озвучить этого вслух. Ибо Энтони — не человек, бездумно окунающийся с головой в любые странности. А демоны, как правило, чертовски расчётливы…

— Вот и отлично, — Энтони довольно хмыкнул и оглядел друга сверху вниз. — Надеюсь, тебе потребуется чуть меньше столетия, чтобы привыкнуть к переменам, — с усмешкой напомнил он про излюбленную манеру Питера одеваться на манер девятнадцатого века.

— Ты слишком быстр для меня, Энтони, — Питер живо отозвался на жест в свою сторону и расплылся в лёгкой ангельской улыбке. — Пока я только-только начинаю понимать происходящее, ты уже в эпицентре событий. Даже и не знаю, к чему это отнести — к демонической сущности или к особенности твоей личности.

— Ответ гораздо проще, Питер, — в чужом голосе послышались беззаботность и неожиданная мягкость, приятно пробивающаяся сквозь грудную клетку. — Твоя проблема в привязанности к вещам, людям и ситуациям, ты не можешь легко и просто отпускать их. Моя проблема, пожалуй, в моём «Бентли» — его я никому не отдам даже за все богатства вселенной! — говорил он с пафосом, не скрывая самодовольной улыбки. — Однако всё остальное остаётся позади. Попробуй так же, тогда увидишь ситуацию под другим углом. Тебе понравится.

— А ты не привязывался к кому-нибудь? — задержал дыхание Питер неожиданно для самого себя, но слова прозвучали настолько тихо, что удивившийся Энтони не был уверен в правильности услышанного.

— Прости?

— Ну, к человеку, демону… Кому-нибудь вообще, — спешно выдавил он и пожал плечами как бы невзначай, скрывая за этим свою нервозность.

— Чего? — Энтони хищно оскалился. — Ангел, ты хотя бы раз видел со мной живое существо дольше одного вечера? Это первое. Демоны не влюбляются, а испытывают интерес. Это второе. Если хочешь что-то узнать, спрашивай в лоб. Это третье.

— Почему ты до сих пор со мной? — последовал его указанию Питер, набираясь смелости и переводя взгляд с собственных рук на нахмуренное загорелое лицо, выделяющееся горящими нечеловеческими глазами. — Все эти тысячелетия. Каждую нашу встречу ты говоришь о сторонах Ада, о которых мне не следует знать. Ты показываешь то, что должно напугать, а потом остаёшься и сводишь свои же слова на «нет». Ты… — запнулся он, прикрывая глаза, чтобы глубоко вздохнуть и взять контроль над своим надламывающимся голосом. — Ты ругаешь меня за оплошности, но всё равно снова вытаскиваешь из них. Не то чтобы это мне не нравилось, но… Я не понимаю, Тони.

Он вновь опустил глаза вниз, не веря, что сумел за столько лет впервые спросить, ибо сомнений и так давно не осталось, нужно было лишь найти подходящий момент… Питер был уверен, что желает знать вескую причину — интерес это, спор или банальная шутка. Ничего никогда не делалось без особой цели. Уж ему-то — тому, кто следовал правилам — не быть в курсе. Рядом послышался сокрушительный вздох, в котором мелькнули и вселенская усталость, и снисходительность одновременно.

— А разве не очевидно? — Питера передёрнуло от странной нежности в голосе Энтони, и он во все глаза принялся рассматривать обычно насмешливое выражение лица. — Ну ты и тугодум, ангел, — проговорил тот с лёгкой укоризной и ласковой усмешкой на губах. — По-твоему, всё это и правда ничего не значило? В чём-то ты прав — сначала ничего не было, пока не зашло несколько дальше.

— Я предполагал, но… — кашлянул Питер в кулак, неловко прочищая горло. — Одно дело знать, а другое — предполагать. Хотя, конечно, между этим довольно тонкая грань, и можно было бы всё понять немного раньше, но мне привычнее, когда есть точность, а не просто мои домыслы, — тараторил он с такой скоростью, что не успевал заметить, о чём в принципе говорит, вызывая у собеседника безмолвное состояние прострации. — Я правда не знал, что и ты тоже…

— _Тоже_? — громко выделил Энтони главное в быстром потоке речи, вскинув брови и округлив янтарные глаза, после чего по-доброму усмехнулся и потёр шею. — Чёрт подери, Питер, сколько времени потрачено впустую.

— Даже и не сосчитать.

И тот едва скрыл невероятное волнение вперемешку с дрожью, пробивающейся от того, как приятно звучало собственное имя голосом когда-то падшего ангела. Это лучшее, что доводилось ему когда-либо слышать за последние несколько сотен лет.

Энтони чуть наклонился корпусом вперёд, дотрагиваясь до мягкой коже шеи кончиками пальцев, будто опасаясь ими обжечь, и янтарные глаза горели немыслимой теплотой, что согревало в холодные вечера дождливого Лондона и укрывало от любых возникших невзгод. Питер ласково улыбнулся, легонько кивнув и дав тем самым молчаливое позволение, а его руки немного тряслись от желания наконец дотронуться до лица, находящегося в таких непозволительных сантиметрах.

От румянца у него горело всё до кончиков ушей, сердце быстро-быстро стучало в груди, и кажется, что горячее дыхание опаляло не хуже настоящего пламени. Энтони неторопливо обвёл его подбородок и щёки, огладив большими пальцами выступающие скулы, и внимательно пронаблюдал за каждым своим движением взглядом охотника, заводящего добычу в тупик.

— Мы всё наверстаем, ангел, — глухо выдал он, улыбаясь самой нежной улыбкой, на которую только способна его демоническая душа. — Пожалуй, ты заслуживаешь большего, но… — Энтони скривил губы в усмешке, совсем-совсем по-змеиному. — Как оказалось, ты нужен мне сильнее, чем я предполагал.

Питер мысленно растаял, словно хлопья снега на тёплой ладошке зимой, и ухватился за полы чёрного пиджака, когда его уверенно притянули за затылок и увлекли в поистине жаркий поцелуй. И где-то отдалённо в подсознании мелькнула мысль, что глаза у Энтони _**медовые**_ — такие нужные и сладкие, как никогда раньше.

Тони остервенело сминал его губы, мельком проходясь по ним клыками, и едва ли не шипел от осознания, что ангел ещё не достаточно близко к нему сидит. Питеру было ожидаемо горячо и приятно, когда он приоткрыл рот и пропустил в него раздвоенный язык, вмиг охотно сплетающийся с его собственным. Ладони сами собой нашли затылок, пропустили меж пальцев короткие рыжие волосы и несильно их потянули у корней, чтобы получить в ответ одобрительное хмыканье прямо в поцелуй. И, пожалуй, у него в голове впервые не осталось никаких лишних вопросов — только горячий рот, уверенно сжимающие его спину руки и чувство облегчения, ощутимо оседающее на плечи.

А ещё какое-то успокоение, что они наконец-таки на _их_ стороне.


	2. R - наше время, пост-Армагеддон

С приходом декабря Питер привык к тому, что помимо тёплых зимних вещей на себе приходилось таскать ещё и увесистое нечто, нагло греющее о него своё холодное змеиное брюхо. Он поджимал губы, намереваясь напомнить о наличие у некоторых нормальных человеческих конечностей, но всё равно вздыхал и позволял собственнически обвить себя в несколько тесных колец. Чем бы демон ни тешился, как говорится.

Энтони категорически не признавал холодов, и единственным его извечным желанием в период Рождества было оставаться дома и никуда не выходить до наступления весны. Питер проводить несколько месяцев в заточении не собирался, так что по-ангельски подтрунивал своего крайне привередливого партнёра и вытаскивал его с собой в любой более-менее безветренный денёк. Во всяком случае, хоть и со скрипом, но посещать «Ритц» Тони не отказывался.

В субботу Питер мило улыбался, впервые за неделю лицезрев демона в его обычном виде, и с неким упоением наблюдал за извечно серьёзным выражением лица. В конце концов, протащить в ресторан змею никто бы не позволил, так что и свободным плечам было в радость, и светящимся нежностью небесным глазам.

В воскресенье Энтони где-то затаился с утра, не показываясь примерно до самого обеда, пока покупатели свободно передвигались по магазину в поисках того, что «нет, нет, мне нужно другое издание!», и пока Питер тоскливо глядел на книги, которые аккуратно заворачивал в бумагу, чтобы отдать на руки пожилому историку. А уж после часа, когда он расслабленно уместился на диванчике и вытянул ноги в ожидании прочесть несколько маленьких романов Франсуазы Саган, шипящее создание сползло прямо с какого-то стеллажа, заставив его округлить глаза и подивиться до глубины души, с чего бы _Его Чешуйство_ решило перекантоваться на холодных полках вместо излюбленной тёплой батареи. Однако в следующий же миг Питер знакомо вздрогнул, когда длинное тело безоговорочно заскользило по его ногам и добралось до тонких плеч.

Иногда ему хотелось повесить на дверь табличку с извинениями, ибо после каждого хлопка двери стаскивать с плеч наглое создание и бежать к посетителю было несколько затруднительно, если учесть, что некоторые перемещаться на диван не собирались от слова «совсем», возмущённо шипя вслед уносящемуся Питеру и с неодобрением поглядывая на посторонних со своей точки обзора в надежде их убить одним взглядом.

Но чувство ответственности брало вверх над желанием расслабиться под одобрительное фырчание в ухо. А так — Энтони был с ним везде. Казалось бы, порой даже слишком уж… везде.

Питер забросил пижаму на плечо, тяжко вздохнул и направился в сторону ванной комнаты, где его ждало около двух часов спокойного наслаждения в горячей воде с приятно пахнущей пеной. В каком-то смысле, его телу это было совершенно не нужно — достаточно щелчка пальцами, и никаких человеческих заморочек. Но в зимние вечера ему хотелось именно этого — небольшой обыденности, наверное.

Он неспешно погрузился чуть ли не с головой, с блаженной улыбкой вытягивая голые ноги на дне ванной и облокачиваясь затылком о прохладный бортик. Везёт же людям, подумал Питер, зачерпывая в ладонь белую-белую пену, мягко оседающую на пальцах и умиляющую небольшими пузыриками, переливающимися на свету целой палитрой цветов. Кожа на мгновение покрылась мурашками, что аж каждый волосок на теле встал дыбом, и тут же накатило более приятное ощущение, когда она достаточно привыкла к температуре и приняла розоватый оттенок.

Питер глубоко вздохнул и окончательно расслабился, вслушиваясь в тишину ванной комнаты. Казалось, если погрузиться и на пару мгновений абстрагироваться от целого мира, то можно будет представить, будто он далеко за границами Вселенной — огромной и загадочной, закрытой для сознания обычных смертных. Только пустота, невесомость и ты наедине с самим собой, преисполненный попытками выкинуть всё из головы. Он потёр плечо под водой и приоткрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в собственное дыхание. Всё же одного конкретного фактора не хватало: горячего, саркастичного и невероятно домашнего в такие моменты.

Звук неожиданно скрипнувшей двери, которая точно была заперта на замок, вывел Питера из состояния блаженного спокойствия и без поворота головы заставил вспомнить, с кем он живёт.

— С-с-с каких пор ты з-з-запираешь двери, ангел? — послышалось шипение рядом с ухом, и Питер, повернув голову, с изумлением глянул на довольно удобно разместившегося на бортике змея прямо за его затылком.

— Чуточка личного пространства? — скорее спросил, нежели уточнил он, добродушно пожав плечами.

— З-з-зачем? — поинтересовались у него так, будто это самое глупое, что можно было придумать. Питер улыбнулся, пожав плечами. Людям это нужно. И ему, пожалуй, тоже. Но совсем иногда.

— А чтобы тебе любопытно стало, — обыденным тоном пролепетал он, радуясь обилию пены на поверхности воды. — Ты вроде бы греться собирался, разве нет?

— Перегрелс-с-с-ся уже, — прозвучало настолько недовольно, что Питер едва сдержал искренний смех. Подумать только, и это демон, которому больше шести тысяч лет? Хотя и по нему не скажешь, сколько же длилась его Небесная миссия. — К тому же, одному с-с-скучно, а тут ты.

— Что — я? — Питер весело сощурил свои голубые глаза, искоса глянув на непроницаемую змеиную морду.

— Вес-с-сь такой мягкий и пахучий. Очень эгоис-с-стичный ангел, с-с-скажу я тебе, — прошипел Энтони, уткнувшись кончиком носа в тёплую щёку и мимолётно коснувшись раздвоенным языком выступающей скулы. Питер тягостно вздохнул — кто бы говорил насчёт эгоизма.

— Ну, если не будешь в следующий раз пропадать, я возьму тебя с собой, — любезно предложил он, складывая руки на груди. — А если попросишь, даже мочалкой чешую потру, так и быть! — улыбка Питера стала слишком широкой, что с лихвой выдало уровень его настроения.

— А з-з-зачем ждать с-с-следующего раз-з-за?

Перестав улыбаться, Питер поёжился, когда за затылком началось активное движение вбок. Уже через секунду тёмный змей неспешно переполз на противоположный бортик ванны, склонил голову и оглядел незадачливого шутника огромными янтарными глазами. Видимо, от него — шутника — чего-то ждали, но он понятия не имел, чего же именно.

Энтони терпеливо прочёл немой вопрос в его взгляде, потому, чуть сместившись, за доли секунд вытянулся на левом бортике в свой обычный облик, небрежным жестом стянув тёмные очки с носа и скептически вскинув бровь. Питер пару раз моргнул, соображая, что от него хотят, и неожиданно спокойно подтянул ноги к груди, давая жирный намёк на своё мнение по этому поводу. Тони расплылся в победной усмешке, одним щелчком пальцев оставляя себя абсолютно нагим.

— А говорил, что перегрелся… — едва слышно буркнул Питер, с любопытством пронаблюдав, как демон усаживается напротив него и ещё одним щелчком пальцев подогревает воду до нужного ему градуса.

— Пока искал твою ангельскую задницу — охладился, — громко фыркнул Энтони, облокачиваясь локтями о бортики и удобно раздвигая ноги, после чего заинтригованно уставился на притихшее Небесное создание и упёрся взглядом ему в глаза. — Ты двигаться будешь, нет?

Питер прикусил изнутри щёку, подозрительно поглядывая на уж больно расслабленного демона, и всё же позволил себе принять сидячее положение и подвинуться на пару сантиметров вперёд, чтобы упереться в чужие колени и разомлеть от настойчивого соприкосновения. Энтони неизменно вскинул бровь, как бы спрашивая «и это всё?», однако хочешь идеально выполненную работу — сделай её сам, так что, цокнув языком, он резко дёрнул узкие бёдра на себя и уверенно впился в них пальцами.

Питер негромко ойкнул, упираясь ладонями о горячую грудь, и несколько отстранённо поглядел на образовывающуюся лужу рядом с ванной. Если вся вода перельётся через бортик, магазину придётся несладко. Точнее, совсем плохо — там ведь столько ценных изданий старинных книг!

— Совсем другое дело, — удовлетворенно протянул Энтони ему в самые губы, увлекая в ленивый поцелуй. — Позволишь согреться об тебя, ангел?

Питер прикрыл глаза и смело провёл ладонями по плечам, чтобы обхватить затылок и зарыться пальцами в короткие рыжие волосы. Внутри ощутимо скрутился тугой узел, и телу хотелось податься как можно ближе к широкой груди, самой безопасной и надеждой в этот момент на всём белом свете. Питеру не хотелось останавливаться или торопиться, он был готов провести в таком положении вечность — чтобы они вдвоём, запах лаванды вокруг и никаких переживай. Энтони и прикусывал его губы зубами, посильнее впиваясь короткими ногтями в мягкую кожу бёдер, и ласкал языком, будто зализывая и направляя на нечто большее. В действиях не было спешки и необузданной страсти, только тягучая нежность, оседающая по всему телу подобно мёду, и много-много нескончаемого тепла.

Они углублялись, забывались и тянулись навстречу малейшему движению, желая получить как можно больше, а потом ровно столько же отдать взамен. И если бы однажды кто-то спросил, они бы сказали, что суть их отношений именно в этом. В многозначительных касаниях там, куда кто-то другой не смеет дотронуться и пальцем, в безмолвных переглядываниях, глубину которых никто и никогда не поймёт, в вине и их самом лучшем грехе, поделенном на двоих. Питер временами коротко оборачивался, горестно задумываясь, не начали ли темнеть его крылья, а Энтони болезненно кривился, наблюдая за этим со стороны, когда ангелу казалось, что делает это незаметно. Тони не хотел — и _опасался_ — задумываться о таком последствии, и всё же после какой-то безнадёжности в небесных глазах он искренне ненавидел и Ад, и Небо, и даже Её… и одновременно благодарил, что она ниспослала ему этого ангела.

Питер запрокинул голову назад и тихо застонал, подставляя шею под горячие губы, позволив им прикусывать бледную кожу и оставлять на ней едва заметные мокрые дорожки. Энтони беззастенчиво переместил ладони с бёдер на упругие ягодицы и ощутимо их сжал. Питер коротко вдохнул воздух через рот и чуть прогнулся в спине, тем самым потираясь грудью и животом. Пожалуй, это было именно то, что нужно мёрзнущему змею.

Все чувства собрались внизу живота, затягиваясь тугим узлом где-то в районе пупка, а после спускаясь дальше и доходя до самого естества. Энтони зашипел сквозь зубы, когда скрытые под водой напряжённые члены соприкоснулись, и нарочно дёрнул чужие бёдра вперёд, чтобы действие повторилось снова, и на этот раз сильнее. У Питера стало совершенно пусто в голове, и он готов был поклясться, что мог бы выпасть из реальности на какое-то время и просто забыть о собственной оболочке. Он сжал пальцами широкие плечи, и подумал, насколько же осторожен с ним Энтони, никогда не позволяющий себе оставить на его теле малейшей царапины или укуса выступающих клыков. Чего лично о нём сказать не получалось — ногти как-то сами впивались в горячую спину, иногда царапая её до заметных красных полос.

Энтони зарывался носом в выступающие ключицы, целовал и облизывал быстро бьющуюся жилку на шее, периодически надавливая на неё языком и дурея от осознания, каким же интимным был для него этот жест. Жест полного доверия и молчаливого позволения делать всё, что _захочется_ — во всех проявлениях и смыслах. Он вновь добрался до мягких губ и сминал их своими, чуть не стукаясь зубами, и целомудренно потянулся рукой в пространство между телами, тут же словив в мокром поцелуе согласный стон. Возможно, не будь они в ванной, Тони не поленился бы его целиком облизать. Ладонь уверенно обхватила оба члена, заставляя их безостановочно тереться друг о друга, и не менее уверенно сделала пару поступательных движений. Когда Питер крепко зажмурился и то ли всхлипнул, то ли так странно выдохнул, он сильнее сжал свободной рукой ягодицу, а губами вновь вернулся к практически подставленной ему беззащитной шее. Только так правильно, запечатывал Энтони в своей голове, резко проходясь рукой вниз, а затем снова вверх. Только таким образом и только _с ним_.

Питер практически кричал в момент оргазма, и Тони удовлетворённо прошипел ему куда-то в ухо, кончая вслед за ним и не сразу вспоминая, что воду в ванной стоило бы теперь поменять. Ангел упёрся лбом в твёрдое плечо и приоткрыл глаза, расплывшись в мягкой улыбке.

— Теперь тебе тепло?

Энтони как-то спокойно хмыкнул, слепо касаясь губами его виска.

— Я ещё думаю.

И в какой-то момент он просто отбросил это, решив, да чёрт с ними — холодами, если всегда будет, кого так приятно от них спасти.


End file.
